


Prussia's Letter

by Prussie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Depressing, Letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prussie/pseuds/Prussie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canada reads a letter after Prussia was disolved</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prussia's Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on ff. 
> 
> Transferred over here

Matthew stood on the stage, the bright spotlight beating down on him, making him sweat even more. 'Why should I have to do this?' he asked himself. The whole world was watching him, their eyes boring into his usually invisible body. 'Because he asked you too.' A little voice whispered. The blonde sighed and cleared his throat.

" My name is Matthew Williams, but you all know me as Canada. Prussia was a dear friend," Liar, he was more than that. Matthew ignored the voice and carried on. "This is a letter he wrote in his last days, and he asked me to read it." You lie even to yourself? He pleaded until you accepted. Once again Matthew ignored the voice. "So without further ado...here are his last words." Matthew unfolded the letter tentatively, his hands shaking from nervousness. He started reading, surprised at how strong his voice was.

"Dear un-awesome people. You're probably wondering why I am having someone read this letter. Why not just have some officiate say a few nice words and be done with it? The answer is this, because I want the world to remember the awesome me, not as some generic phrasing said numerous times, but as I was. After all, Awesome needs to be recognized even in death. And let's face it, I am the definition of Awesome.

I want you guys to remember that I could look at myself for hours in the mirror, fawning over myself. Understandable, I was a sexy beast. That I could whistle in all octaves, that I could kick Russia's ass in a drinking game. I hated and loved with a passion. There was no middle ground for me. Beer and Maple syrup is the most awesome combo ever, and you should try it. I was impulsive, brash, rude, and temperamental but I would do anything for my loved ones. I loved dancing in the rain and singing about myself. However, since I am so fucking awesome, that's to be expected. Hell yeah! I'm awesome even in death.

Now here come a few juicy secrets that no longer matter to me cause I'm dead. I loved show tunes, I could listen to Specs play piano all day, I was scared shitless of Hungary's frying pan, but let's face it; who isn't? Sometimes I had self doubts. Scratch that, I always doubted myself. The narcissistic front was just my way of hiding how I truly felt about myself. I thought England's scones were decent, and I was in love. Hopelessly in love. The person who captured was my heart was sweet, wonderful, kind, intelligent, tough, soft, and he wasn't that bad in the sack either. Not as awesome as me of course" Matthew had to pause at this to tamp down the blush that spread from his neck to his ears. "I was scared of the dark and I slept with a Hello Kitty night light.

Now here come the dedications. A special aside in this awesome letter for the people who truly mattered.

Spain and France, your friendship carried me through some of the hardest times in my life. You were the best friends I could have ever asked for, and I hope you both continue to party like rock stars. Oh right.

Ita-Chan, your cuteness and happy personality brought me back from the edge too many times to count. Keep your outlook on life and don't ever change, cause if you do, the world would lose one of its greatest countries.

Specs and Lizzy, even though we fought and fussed, you've been in my circle of friends as far back as I can remember. Despite our differences, you were there whenever I needed you. I wish you both all the happiness in the world. And for God's sake, just admit you're dating, I mean, we all know it!

West, this is the hardest one for me because there's so much to say and so little paper to write it on. You've grown into a strong and awesome country. I look back on the days when you were a little tyke and am amazed, pleased, and proud of who you've become. I know that you'll do our nation justice and keep the name of Germany alive for many years more. Stay strong and true to yourself.

I never said this and I should have. I love you all. You were the best friends a nation could ask for. I go to my death without any regrets because I knew you. You are what made me awesome.

There's more to say, but that's all I can manage without crying tears of manly awesomeness. That and Old Fritz is standing at the foot of my bed and smiling. He even has my flute!

Peace out and never forget awesomeness that was

Gilbert Beilschmidt, AKA the former (and forever awesome) Kingdom of Prussia."

Matthew sat the letter down on the podium and wiped his eyes. Looking up at the audience, he saw several nations doing the same. "That's his letter." With that he walked off the stage and buried his face into the curtains to muffle his cry of anguish.


End file.
